


Wanna bet?

by TheSarcasmFool



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, Sorry Not Sorry, You can´t see any of the Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasmFool/pseuds/TheSarcasmFool
Summary: Simon and Baz finally have the apartament for only the two of them ;)





	Wanna bet?

Simon´s POV

Once we´re inside my room, i close the door behind us. Well, technically, Baz closes it when i push him against it. We crash our lips toghether, as we slowly start to walk to the bed. We finally have the house only for ourselves! He breaks the kiss and looks at me with lustfilled eyes before pushing me gently, making me fall on the bed. He takes his shirt off, quickly undoing the buttons neither of us have the pattience to undo slowly. Before his shirt even hits the floor, he is already sitting on my lap. When i try to kiss him, he moves his head, and starts kissing my jaw, then lower, bitting and sucking my neck at a spot he knows it´s particulary sensible, tugging at the hem of my T-shit.  
-Tease.-i mutter; and i can feel how he smiles against my skin.  
-You can´t complain if you love it.- His cool hands get under my T-shirt as he starts to pull it up. We separate enough for him to take it off, and back to making out. I help him get out of his jeans (eventhough he looks pretty damn good with them on, right now they´re doing no good).  
-A little eager, aren´t we?-He smirks. I just blush harder and kiss him to make his smirk dissapear.  
Once i´m laying on my back, with Baz on top of me, i gather all the force i´m capable of, and i flip us, resulting in him under me, his legs hooking around my waist. Perfect.  
He almost rips my pants in the process of getting them off, but as we´re horny as fuck and as we press togheter, the only barrier being our underwear, i couldn´t care less. I start kissing down his neck, and once i´ve circled with my tongue one of his soft spots, situated on his left collarbone, i start sucking and bitting. By all the little noises he´s making, i figure out i´m going a good job, so i keep going, a little more harsh. They say it is almost impossible to give a vampire a hickey. They don´t say impossible because i´ve already proven (more tan once) it is totally possible; you just need to be resilient enough. I slowly, teasingly, start grinding against him, making his whimpers and quiet cries become louder. My breath hinches when he meets my pace, grinding against me, making me quicken my pace.  
-Si-Snow.-Baz half moans. I almost laugh, if it weren´t for the way he´s moving his hips.  
-Are you serious?-I stop torturing his neck and look at him in the eye. He quirks his eyebrow.  
-I have no idea what you could be possibly talking about.-I laugh (a breathles laugh) against his lips, and i come up with an idea.  
-I bet you…-By the way he is looking at me, i know i have all his attention. I stop moving, and i pin his hips to the matress with my left hand, as my right one is bussy, keeping me from falling on top of him with a dead grip to the headboard of the bed. He groans, but doesn´t try to move.-that i´m capable of making you scream my name.-He cups the back of my neck with his right hand, as his left hand takes a trip down my chest and abs, a trail of shivers following it, and hooks a finger on the waistband of my boxers.  
-Tall bet.-Baz links his lips.-What do you get out of it?-I smirk.  
-You, for the rest of the night, all to myself.-i answer, brushing our lips toghether.  
-And if you lose?-I bite my lip.  
-What do you want from me?-His pupils dilatate even more.  
-Too many things…-I laugh, and move my mouth to his hear, taking his earlobe between my teeth, sucking at it, and he half giggles half whimpers. I repress the hurge to say that “that was really cute” as i wait for him to make his desition, but i´m getting impacient by the second.  
-I let you drag me to stores and pick three whole outfits for me? I know you´ve been trying to get me inside a suit for a long time.  
-Sounds perfect.-And back to hairpulling, and desesperatelly taking off layers.  
This is going to be fun.

***

Once we can breathe normally again, or almost, i move through the sheets and cuddle with him, face to face, as he lays on his right and i lay on my left, in a weird but comfortable kind of hug.  
-I totally won the bet.-I say, and he laughs.  
-You did not.-He smiles at me.  
-I absolutely did.-He leans closer, almost kissing me.  
-You have zero evidence.-He sais, looking at my lips and then at my eyes. My smile grows wider.  
-Double or nothing?  
He gets on top of me, and i take it a a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was fun to write, i hope it is also fun to read. I´m still knew to writing fanfiction, so...enjoy!


End file.
